


Enjoy the Silence

by dayatthefandoms



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Underage Drinking, talks of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayatthefandoms/pseuds/dayatthefandoms
Summary: A glimpse into moment of Steve and Billy set to the song "Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A glimpse into moment of Steve and Billy set to the song "Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode
> 
> I have to thank who ever made the Harringrove spotify playlist for this one.

_Words like violence_  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand  
Oh my little girl 

It was another long night after a fight with Neil. The cuts were not as bad but the bruises where going to be a bitch to cover up in the summer without looking weird. Billy can’t remember how it started but he knew there was never really a reason any more. He had hoped in to his Camero and sped off to the place he always ends up, whether or not they are fighting, its always here in the house in Loch Nora. Now he is laying on Steve’s couch nursing a beer and laying on top on Steve listening to Depeche Mode neither talking, Steve caressing Billy’s curls taking a hit of the joint they rolled earlier. All the lights were off the only room the thing lighting the room was the fireplace warming up the chilly autumn night.  
Billy shifted moving his arms to Steve’s chest resting his chin on his hands staring up at the bright spot of his life. His eyes shift over the face of the one person who went from someone to beat, to the person who together could beat anything.  


_All I ever wanted_  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm  


Steve moves his hands down caressing Billy’s face . Billy turning into the warmth nipping a he fingers that strayed close to his mouth. A chuckle could be heard above him and Steve’s hand moved back to his curls, twirling and twisting around his fingers. Neither wants to talk about why he was in the shape he was in. The situation was becoming more frequent as school was closer to starting. Billy stared at the beauty that is the man below him. The once king of Hawkins' high who turned into the badass with a bat. His luscious locks had fallen for the day reminding him more of the hippies down at the piers in Cali. He would never tell Steve that he looked just as wonderful. After treating what they could they had changed their clothes for the night. Steve stealing one of the few t-shirts that he had found in the back of Billy’s closet and plaid lounge pants , Billy in one of Steve’s pants and a tee. The pants were a little tight clinging to his thighs and muscular bottom.  
Times like this Billy is glad that Steve's parents were almost non exist. He felt bad for Steve, but he had said that he had long since gotten over his parent’s distance and lack of wanting kids. It gave him, them, privacy that they both needed. It was their sanctuary from the unforgiving world. The Insanity of Hawkins and the Upside Down. This was a safe place that, with time turned into their home without realizing it. An extra toothbrush, no longer needing to bring clothes that he already had taken over a dresser drawer and part of the closet. Both their favorites in the fridge, neither having to ask but swinging down to main when they see supplies running low.  


_Vows are spoken_  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable  


They don’t ever talk about what happens after. It seems so far away, but at the same time the fear of not making it until them was worse. Sometimes it those blissful moments after sex, where careless whispers and undefined plans were spoken into the night. Never agreed upon, the ideas too hopeful. Billy moves the t-shirt up and leaves soft kisses on any skin that is in non moveable distance. Steve sighs and stops moving his hand and rest on Billy’s back careful to avoid the sore spots.  
Billy knew what he wanted, he knew could convince Steve with the little nudge and a bit of planning. He and Steve could get an easy gigs while they go to school, get a little house on the beach. He would teach him how to surf, and what really food was. He would wait a year or so before getting a big dog, only later to get down on one knee and make Steve his forever. Billy would spend nights dreaming of them dancing around the house arguing about music, coming home to talk and complain about college and work and laugh at the crazy people the would see at the beach. He would one day tell Steve, but not tonight. That is for a different kind of night.  


_All I ever wanted_  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm  


The fire had dimmed and the joint finished, beer forgotten. Sleep catching up to the stress of the night. The cassette has long since finished and the silence filled the room. Both the boys closer to men had moved to cuddling on the couch. Steve’s back to the couch arms caging Billy as a shield from the world. Billy had turned into the embrace protecting the parts that are still in pain. His head resting in the little spot between the couch and Steve’s shoulder. Steve’s hair tickling his nose. This is where he wanted to be. He closed his eyes listening to the soft breathing creating a lullaby that left a single thought before he drifted off to sleep.  


He knew that this is home.  
_All I ever wanted_  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm  


As the sun rose up illuminated the living room, the image didn’t needed anything. The life built in this moment would be one of many. Time could only hold of the noise of life on the outside but in the moment.  


_Enjoy the silence..._


End file.
